Fairy Tale
by UchiHime
Summary: My first attempt at a Code Geass fic. If their life had been a fairyatle, it wouldn't have turn out so bad.


UchiSays: This is my first attempt at a Code Geass Fanfic, it's a one-shot, and it's also my first attempt at a non-yaoi, sans- OC story. There's tons upon tons of spoilers, so I'm sorry for that in advance. But I stopped at the end of the first season, so there's no spoilers for R2. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, nor do I own it's characters, if I did, well can you say YAOI!!!

* * *

Fairy Tale

If their childhood had been a fairy tale it would have started off:

_Once upon a time… There was a prince, a knight, and a princess._

He was the Prince. Born of the royal blood of Britannia, he was in every aspect a true Prince. With his fierce attitude and piercing violet gaze, he was a prince, but also a disgrace. And who could blame him for having an attitude. He was a mere child and his when his mother was brutally murdered, and his no good father shipped him away. He was the Prince and he was angry.

He was the Knight. With common Eleven blood, it was a miracle that they even accepted him as that. But he was the Knight. And he was best friends with the Prince. The disgraced Prince sent to live with him as a child. And the adventures they'd had together world stay with him forever. If anyone tried to take them away, he would fight to hold on to them with all he had left. He was the Knight and he would protect.

She was the Princess. The fragile younger sibling of the Prince. The one that both the Prince and the Knight would fight tooth and nail to protect. She who is fair, and innocent, kind and sweet. She was the Princess and she was broken.

They were together. Prince, Knight, and Princess, together, happy. As it should have been forever.

* * *

If their teen years was a fairy tale it would have started off:

_Once upon a time… There was a prince, a knight, and a princess._

He was still the Prince. But now he was a warrior as well. For the sake of the fragile princess, he turned his once seemingly peaceful existence to a never ending battle. He was at war with the very royal blood that made him who he was. A prince out to kill the king. A prince out to destroy his own kingdom. And it was for the Princess that he fought. For her he would do anything. Even put on a mask and act like someone that he's not. He was still the Prince but he was also Zero.

He as still the Knight, but now he had two princesses to fight for. One he's been sire to protect during the innocent days of his childhood, one he'd decided to protect out of love during his hectic teen years. But his old liege had lost importance as he dedicated every moment to his new princess. But then something terrible happened. And protecting his new liege had turned into avenging her death. He wanted the blood of the man who killed her, not knowing or caring just who was behind that mask. Yes, he was still the Knight, but he was also the pilot of Lancelot.

And she was still the Princess. Still innocent and blind. She knew of the war being fought around her, but she didn't know who the warriors were. She was still the Princess, and she didn't know a thing.

They were together still. Prince, Knight and Princess. They were together, but they were torn.

* * *

If their lives had been a fairy tale, it would have ended:

_And they all lived happily ever after._

But their lives wasn't a fairy tale, and Happy ever after is hard to find in real life.

He was the Prince, and he was angry. How could the Knight do this to him? How could he not understand. Hadn't the bonds they'd forged in childhood been strong enough to withstand anything. The Knight was suppose to be his best friend. They weren't suppose to fight. They were suppose to stand side by side and create a new world together. A new world that they could live in happily with the Princess. They were suppose to be on the same side. They were suppose to be together, like they once were. And like they should have stayed forever. He was the Prince, but that no longer defined him, nothing defined him anymore, only ending his ever growing anger was important, that's while he pointed the gun at his friend.

He was the Knight, and he had bee betrayed. How could the Prince do this to him? How dare he take away his happiness. Their childhood bonds had been severed the moment the mask had come off. The Prince had destroyed his one true love. He'd taken away the one girl he cared about most in the world. His new liege, his new princess, his angel of mercy. Anger rushed through him, clouding his eyes with want for revenge. What caused this all to happen? Weren't they suppose to be best friends? Weren't they suppose to be together forever? He was the Knight, but that no longer defined him, nothing defined him anymore, only avenging this betrayal was important, that's why he pointed the gun at his best friend turned enemy.

She was the Princess, and she was a hostage. She'd been kidnapped from her school, and hidden away in a cave. She knew not of the battle being fought outside her prison. She knew not of the fact that her world would never be the same again. She knew nothing. Only that she needed to be saved. But she also didn't know, that neighter Prince nor Knight were even thinking of her at that moment as their fight drew to an end. She was the Princess, and she was in the dark.

And thus, with the sound of two guns firing, their story drew to an end. A fairy tale like no other, cause there was no redemption, nor love, nor was their a Happily Ever After. The Prince shot to kill the Knight, the Knight shot to kill the Prince, and the Princess set forgotten in a cave. a sad fairy tale. But a fairy tale non the less.

Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

* * *

Uchi Says: Well tiss is all for my sad Fairy Tale. I haven't yet braved dialogue for this series, I'm scared they'd be too OOC. I'm sorry if there was any inclination to yaoi in the story, I tried to avoid it, but I'm a Yaoi-Girl first and foremost. Any, tell me what you think. Should I write more for Code Geass or should I stick with what I know? Thanx goes to my awesome-licious buddy Tolu for first introducing me to this series before it even cam out in English. Thanx goes to my buddy KK for being my beta reader. R&R

Owari


End file.
